Bella Thorne
)|occupation = Actress, Singer, Model, Dancer|nationality = American|tv = Avatar|role = Clarisse Corelle}} Bella Thorne (born October 8, 1997) is an American actress, singer, model, and dancer. She is best known for her roles as Ruthy Spivey in the TV series My Own Worst Enemy, Tancy Henrickson in the fourth season of Big Love, and CeCe Jones on the Disney Channel series Shake It Up. She appeared in the 2014 film Blended as Hilary / "Larry". Early life Bella Thorne was born on October 8, 1997, in Pembroke Pines, Florida, the daughter of Tamara and Delancey Reinaldo "Rey" Thorne. She is the youngest of four children; Kaili (born February 19, 1992), Danielle "Dani" (born January 19, 1993), and Remy (born December 22, 1995); all of whom are also actors. Her father was of Cuban descent, and Thorne has stated that she also has Italian and Irish ancestry. She enjoyed a career as a child model. Career 2003–09: Dirty Sexy Money and My Own Worst Enemy Thorne's first film appearance was an uncredited role as a sidelines fan in the 2003 film Stuck on You. She has since appeared in film and television projects including Entourage and The O.C. as a younger version of Taylor Townsend. In 2007 she joined the recurring cast of Dirty Sexy Money's second season, her first major television role. She played Margaux Darling. The series revolves around lawyer and family man Nick George, when Nick's father mysteriously dies in a plane crash, he agrees to take his position as the Darling family's lawyer, while trying to discover who committed the murder. In 2008, Thorne starred alongside Christian Slater and Taylor Lautner in the short-lived drama series My Own Worst Enemy, for which she won a Young Artist's Award for her portrayal of the character Ruthy Spivey; Thorne described her Enemy casting as a major breakthrough as this was the first recurring role in her career. In 2008 she starring the third-last episode of October Road as Angela Ferilli, the pre-adolescence crush of the main characters. Her older brother Remy also guest-starred in the same episode as a younger Eddie Latekka. In 2009 she starred the web series Little Monk, which depicted characters from the series Monk as Wendy, one of the Monks' classmates. The webisodes are available only on the "Best of Monk" DVD. Also in 2009, she played the role of the vengeful antagonist in the horror film Forget Me Not. In addition, Thorne took on a supporting role in the family drama Raspberry Magic, the movie premiered at the Cinequest Film Festival and the San Francisco International Asian American Film Festival in 2010. 2010–13: Big Love and Shake It Up In 2010, Thorne replaced Jolean Wejbe as Tancy "Teenie" Henrickson, Bill and Barb's younger daughter in Season 4 of HBO's Big Love. Thorne starring as co-star on the Disney Channel sitcom Shake It Up, originally titled Dance, Dance Chicago. Thorne plays CeCe Jones, a dancer with heavy ambitions for a career in the spotlight despite having dyslexia. The show is a buddy comedy centered around a teen dance show (in a show-within-a-show format) co-starring Thorne and Zendaya. The multi-camera series began production in Hollywood, California, in July 2010 and premiered on November 7, 2010 on Disney Channel. While she had a substantial portfolio of work in television and film, Thorne had no experience in professional dancing before being cast. After signing onto the show in October 2009, she began taking three dance classes every night. Thorne's first single, Watch Me was released on June 21, reaching 86 on the US Billboard Hot 100 charts., 9 on the US Top Heatseekers charts and earning RIAA: Gold. On September 29, 2011, Disney Channel announced it had increased Shake It Up's second season order to 26 episodes. A 90-minute special episode "Made In Japan" aired August 17, 2012 as the season two finale. On June 4, 2012, Disney Channel announced that Shake It Up was renewed for a third season. In 2012, Thorne was cast as Avalon Greene in the Disney Channel Original Movie Frenemies. "TTYLXOX" was released on March 6, reaching 97 on the US Billboard Hot 100 charts. On March 30, 2013, it was confirmed by Hollywood Records via Twitter that Bella was officially signed to the record label. On July 25, the Disney Channel confirmed that Shake It Up would be canceled after the end of the third season. On 23 April 2013, Thorne announced her debut album, Call It Whatever, with eleven songs. Thorne spoke about the album, saying "What fans can expect is it just to be very different from anyone, because I don’t like to be one of those artists where you can be like: 'Oh yeah, I know them from that song.’ All my songs are very different from each other. So I don’t want to be known as only one genre.” 2014–present: Films, book series and Scream In 2014 Thorne co-starred in the comedy Blended, along with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore as Sandler’s character's daughter. She will play Jamie, a disillusioned teenager intensely guarding a personal secret in the film Home Invasion. Thorne has now signed on along with Kyra Sedgwick as the leads in Manis Film's thriller Big Sky, Thorne plays Hazel. On April 30, 2014, Thorne signed on to appear in the film The Duff as the main Antagonist. On May 14, she released her debut single, "Call It Whatever". The official music premiering on Vevo on May 29 and the song debuted in the Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart at number forty-seven then eventually rose to peak position at number ten. On July 30, Thorne featured in an episode of the fifteenth season of the hit CBS crime drama, CSI. The episode, "The Book of Shadows," aired October 19, 2014. In 2014, Thorne signed on to appear in the sequel Mostly Ghostly 2: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend as Cammy Cahill the love interest of Ryan Ochoa's character Max Doyle which will be broadcast as a Halloween special in October 2014. On October 15, Thorne revealed her debut album was canceled and she will release an EP, Jersey, on November 17. It was reported that Thorne had signed a new deal to write series of books, beginning with her first novel Autumn Falls, which is expected to come out in the summer of 2014. On December 12, Thorne was casted in the MTV series Scream which is the television adaptation based on the original slasher film series Scream. Artistry Thorne's musical influences consist of hip-hop, bubblegum pop, 1980s pop, dance music, R&B and Indie. Thorne cited Kesha and Destiny's Child as the main musical influences. Thorne has additional cited Usher and Joan Jett as influences. Thorne has drawn comparisons to Ke$ha, Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez. Thorne cites Katy Perry as her musical inspiration. Personal life Originally from Pembroke Pines, Florida, Thorne has been living with her family in California since early 2006. Her interests include dancing, playing soccer, spending time with her family and playing with her two dogs, a Cocker Spaniel and a wolf hybrid, six cats and a turtle. She also admits to being a collector of hardcover books, listening to 1980s music, and using YouTube as a research tool for getting into character. Thorne lost her father to a vehicle accident in 2007. Thorne disclosed her father's death in a live interview on the local television talk show View from the Bay in December 2008. Thorne was diagnosed with dyslexia in the first grade. She is currently being home-schooled after previously attending a public school, where she had suffered peer abuse. Thorne improved in her learning after attending a Sylvan Learning center and is currently reading and writing a grade ahead. Thorne also talked about her dyslexia in an April 2010 interview with American Cheerleader Magazine, and explained that she overcame her dyslexia by rigorously reading everything she could find, including the labels of cereal boxes. She currently lives in Los Angeles, California.